


Surprise!

by aqonoluna



Series: Unorganized One-Shots [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is always up to antics, Fluff, M/M, Pegoryu Secret Santa, Ryuji makes a cute dog, Ryuji suddenly has dog ears, but he swears he didn’t do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto wakes up with dog ears and Akira Kurusu promises he had absolutely nothing to do with it.He’s not as alarmed by it as he might’ve thought.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Unorganized One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Pegoryu Discord Secret Santa 2020!





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Secret Santa Pegoryu thing I was part of. Happy Holidays!

Akira let out a soft sound in his sleep, tightening his already protective hold around Ryuji’s waist. 

One side of his tail split idly swished back and forth against his thigh; the other side of it remained semi-curled around his waist.

Every so often, Akira wiggled his nose; twitched it back and forth like he was trying to perform some magical spell as a genie.

In reality...

Something was  _ relentlessly  _ tickling him.

At the umpteenth time of something tickling his nose, Akira finally relented and pulled himself out of his slumber, groggily opening his eyes and blinking away the sleepiness.

It didn’t take long for him to spring up — or notice what it was that had been tickling him for who knew how long as he slept.

_ “Ryuji?!” _

The bleach blond boy with whom Akira had been crashing for _an amount of time;_ with whom he had been sleeping in the same bed for a _different amount of time,_ suddenly… well…

He looked different. 

_ Very _ different.

There was absolutely no way Ryuji  _ wasn’t _ going to blame his sudden dog ears and dog tail on Akira; no way  _ in hell  _ he wasn’t going to blame it on him performing some kind of mischievous act in the middle of the night so he would wake up like this.

In truth and all sincerity, he had absolutely nothing to do with it. He was just as surprised as Ryuji would certainly be.

Maybe with an added bonus…

Truth be told, Ryuji did look kind of cute like that, with his little golden dog ears and his long, wagging, and bushy golden tail. It was a little like a golden retriever, and truly…  _ nothing _ was more fitting, unless he became a topical animal, like an Akita.

(Akita… Akira… Haha. If only. He would’ve teased him about that for however long this went on.)

(Hopefully forever.)

At the sound of his name being uttered so urgently, Ryuji shot awake and sat up, looking around the room.

In retrospect, Akira realized he could have most probably kept his voice down and kept the theatrics to a minimum…

…but… Well, he was who he was. He was nothing if not dramatic; nothing if not full of mischief. Considering all the ways he potentially could have responded and could be responding right now, he’d say he was currently being pretty tame.

“What, Akira?!” Ryuji said, going from asleep to sixty in a second flat at the yell of his name, sitting up straight in bed. “What is it? What’s goin’ on?”

Crossing his arms, Akira looked over Ryuji for a few moments, up and down, then looked him right in the eye. There were a lot of ways he could break this to him, most of them probably right on brand for him, but after he tapped a long fingernail to his chin for the umpteenth time, he nodded to himself as he held out a hand.

“Okay. Come on,” he said. “I’ll show you.” He paused for a moment, then added, “And no, before we even get to it… I had nothing to do with this.”

“Wha…?”

🎄

Ryuji blinked as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, his eyes wide. The person in the mirror had wide-eyes, as well. Then furrowed eyebrows when he furrowed his own. Then a tongue ring, when he stuck out his tongue.

It was him.

Ryuji Sakamoto had dog ears.

…and when he looked over his shoulder and down, he had a dog tail, as well. It was  _ impossible  _ to believe that Akira has nothing to do with this, but when he grilled him on it again, he swore up and down and sideways he truly had nothing to do with it, and if this truly was some kind of prank, it wasn’t one a prank he was pulling.

If it was a prank, though, he decided, unable to truly put the mischief at bay, it was a hilarious one.

Besides, he looked pretty cute.

Akira smirked, putting a hand on both of Ryuji’s shoulders, leaning his chin against the one that was closest to him.

“It isn’t that bad, is it?” he purred. “You look kind of cute.”

If Ryuji flicked his tail high enough, he could see, well, the tail-end of it in the mirror. It truly did look like a tail that a golden retriever would have.

“Mmm,” Ryuji hummed, frowning for a moment. “No, I suppose it isn’t that bad.” He turned his attention from the mirror to actually look at Akira. “I’m surprisingly much calmer about this than I… feel like I oughta be, actually. Perhaps it’s how used I am to you and Yusuke…” He frowned. “Ya sure that—?”

“I swear I had nothing to do with this,” Akira said, reaching a hand up to flick one of Ryuji’s ears gently. He grinned when it batted at his hand almost inadvertently. “Kinda wish I did, though. You’re really cute. I only  _ wish  _ this was my idea.” 

Akira was telling the truth.

Ryuji could tell.

Or maybe his idle flirting was just making him blush so much that he didn’t really care if he was lying or not.

He thought about making a comment about how dogs and cats should be mortal enemies or something like that, but he bit his tongue on it, shaking his head with a warm, lopsided smile plastered on his face instead.

“Come on!” Akira grinned, taking Ryuji’s hand as he led him out of the bathroom. “Let’s go find you a cute collar like mine to wear.”

“Why?”

Akira laughed. “Did you not hear what I just said?” he said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. “Because it’s cute!”

Ryuji laughed as well, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright,” he said, still letting himself be led by Akira. Probably to where his computer was. “Don’t get so worked up. I was only askin’.”

He’d have to figure out the real-world logistics of this later; would have to figure out how it happened later.

Right now, he was letting himself get swept away by Akira’s lackadaisical nature; by his all is a game, take nothing serious personality.

If he were being honest…

It was really kind of fun.


End file.
